Inevitable
by KarlaCharmed
Summary: They risked their lives to save the world, in hopes of one day leading normal lives. Although things are looking up for the Charmed Ones they will soon discover that the Ultimate Battle is still on the Horizon.Their destiny is...INEVITABLE!
1. Chapter 1

Inevitable Episode 1

Inevitable is a fan-fiction based on Charmed. It continues from epiosde 8x22 of the Charmed Show.

**Grand Theft Billie** part 1

_**Opening Scene – Dorm Room**_

_She tosses and turns in her bed trying to run away from the memories that haunt her dreams. They follow her wherever she goes; she can not escape them they are part of her now. _

'No, No I can't! I can't she's…'

_She awakes suddenly. She rises slowly, her head weighing her body down but eventually sits up in her bed and rubs the sleep from her eyes._

'Another good night's sleep' she mutters to herself.

_She takes a look around her room. Magazines, books and the remains of her recent junk food diet carpet the bedroom floor. Dust begins to cover the desk and wardrobe, the trash can looks like a bottomless pit filled with beer bottles. The room is dark and the only light is a few rays that manage to creep through the cracks of the thick curtains._

_There is a loud knock on the door._

'Billie sweetie, open the door. It's me' cries a voice. 'Please, I just want to talk'

_Billie stumbles out of bed trying to make her way through the maze that her bedroom has become. She reaches for the door and knocks the handle down._

'Welcome to my humble eh…room' Billie gives a sarcastic smile and reaches for one of the few unopened beer bottles in her room.

_As the door slowly creeps open a petit brunette is standing in the hall. It is Phoebe and she looks worried._

'Sweetie, are you ok?' asks Phoebe as she takes a look around the room.

'Yeah Yeah sure, I'm in tip-top shape!' Billie perks up for a split second but her face returns to its usual glum look.

'Billie, It's been two weeks and we haven't heard from you, you haven't called. But that's probably because you couldn't find the phone, would you look at this place?!'

'Look you're not my mom okay? She's dead, my Dad's dead hell even my sister is dead'

'Yeah Billie that's what I came to talk to you about. Honey I know what your going through, I've lost a sister too. Prue was my big sister and I didn't know how to live without her but Billie I did. I still had a family and so do you…'

_Billie can't stand to look at her or listen to her 'everything is going to be ok' speech. Billie opens the beer in her hand and begins to chug it down._

'Billie you have a family…' Phoebe grabs the beer bottle from Billie's mouth 'Would you stop that! Billie listen to me we are your family. Come home, come back to the manor and stay for a while. At least until we get this place cleaned up so it's, you know fit for a human being.'

_She ignores Phoebe and stares blankly at a wall in front. Phoebe reaches her hand out to Billie's but she pulls away._

'Look just leave me alone Phoebe. I'm not a kid. I'm not running home okay? That isn't even my home. This is where I live so do me a favour and close the door on your way out.'

Phoebe shakes her head 'I didn't want to do this…PAIGE'

_Paige appears in a swirl of bright lights._

'Come on Courtney Love, we're outta here' Paige grabs Billie and Phoebe and they disappear from the room.

_**Opening Credits**_

_Ent – Manor Kitchen_

_Piper is at the sink cleaning a pile of dishes. Wyatt is sitting at the kitchen table orbing his breakfast towards him. Chris is sitting in his high chair giggling at the sight of his highly amusing brother. Leo is trying to calm the boys down. Piper and Leo are having an argument._

'Leo she tried to kill us!' explains Piper throwing her dishtowel against the counter in anger.

'Yes Piper I know, but you loved her I know you did, she was like another sister to you.'

'Yeah before she tried to blow me into 1000 tiny little pieces'

'Piper…'

_Leo sighs heavily and reaches out for his wife. Leo holds her hand and pulls Piper closer towards him. Piper lays her head against his chest. She is instantly calm. He may be mortal but Piper can still sense magic in him. Leo is her guardian angel._

'She made a mistake, we all do. You've all been evil enough by now to know that. But you have to find it in your heart to forgive her. She has lost everyone Piper, not just her sister.'

_Piper stares into Leo's eyes. She knows he's right he always is. Wyatt picks up his plate and grabs the food. He throws it at Chris and laughs. Food is dripping down his arms and off the side of the table forming a pool of what looks like someone's dinner in reverse. _

'Wyatt sweetie stop that' Piper walks to the table and wipes his hands.

'Sorry Mommy' Wyatt smiles cheekily at his mom.

_Piper sees a bright light form on the other side of the kitchen door. She can't tell what it is through the stain glass and squints her eyes. The sound of high heels hitting the floor is clear, it's Paige, but the loud thud that follows is not so clear._

'Paige, couldn't you be more careful' complains a distant voice that could only be Phoebe's.

'Leo watch the kids, I'll see what these two are up to'

_Piper drops the dishtowel and heads out the kitchen door. As the door swings open Billie is lying unconscious on the dining room table. Phoebe is struggling to pull her off but her hands slip and she flies to the ground_.

'What is that doing in my house?!' Piper screams pointing at Billie.

' "That" is my charge and she is currently imitating your average frat boy extremely well' Paige says sarcastically.

_Phoebe pulls herself up and can see the rage in Piper's eyes. She makes her way to Piper and pushes her towards the kitchen._

'Paige orb Billie upstairs into my room' Paige sighs and grabs Billie's lifeless hand.

_Phoebe is pushing Piper through the kitchen door and sits her down at the table._

'Piper I know what you're going to say but she was a mess. You should have seen her dorm room! I can't imagine what she'd be like if we didn't help her.'

'Why should we help her? She has done nothing but try and kill us. Phoebe that girl is a walking disaster!'

'Exactly Piper, a disaster that is 19 years old and could die any minute if a demon attacks. Since I got my Empathy power back I can't help but feel her pain, and it reminds me a lot of the pain we felt when…'

'Don't even say it Phoebe! That girl does not deserve to be mentioned in the same sentence as Prue. We grieved when Prue died, we didn't try kill each other or ourselves.'

_Phoebe knows her sister is upset and distraught. Billie is reminding Piper of the pain she went through when Prue died. Tears form in Pipers eyes and slowly make their way down her cheek. Leo notices this and sits down beside her. He holds her close once again._

_Ext Manor Kitchen_

_**Ent Dark Cave – Underworld**_

_There are 3 demons in the cave, all dressed in black. One demon is pacing around thinking to himself. The other two are throwing fireballs to amuse themselves. They are the only light in this dark cave, making it possible to see the grey walls and ash that covers the ground._

'The witch is weak. This is our time to attack,says Demon 2 throwing another fireball into the air, 'She can barely stand to wake up let alone defend herself from a few fireballs'

_The two demons laugh and spread sly smiles across their faces. They continue to throw fireballs._

'Imbecile, this is no time to attack. The Charmed Ones are all gathered in the Manor. They are stronger together.'

'Yes but Billie is tearing them apart, their bond is not strong'

'I agree. We should attack while they are weak. The witch's power is strong. We could use it to form a collective, we could run the underworld!' Says demon 3.

'I said no!' shouts demon 1.

_Demon two forms a large fireball in his hand and tosses it up and down in his hand._

'Who died and made you the Source?' laughs demon 3.

_Demon 2 joins in on the joke. He tosses the fireball high in the air but as it lowers he tosses it at Demon 1. Demon 1 screams in agony as he goes up in flames. All that remains is a pile of ash._

'Now lets go get ourselves a witch Zamar' Demon 2 smiles and shimmers out. Zamar follows.

_Ext Underworld_

_**Ent Phoebe's Bedroom - Manor**_

Billie is lying on Phoebe's bed unconscious. Paige is closing the blinds, but they only manage to keep a small amount of light out. She pulls a blanket over Billie and sits down beside her.

'You look so peaceful' Paige reaches out and holds Billie's hand.

'What's going on in that head of yours? Why wont you let us help?'

_Paige lets go of Billie's hand and thinks to herself for a moment. Paige stands up and heads downstairs._

_Billie tosses and turns in the bed, her memories are haunting her again. Billie jerks and her eyes slowly open. As she rises slowly she tries to figure out where she is. She notices a photo of the 3 sisters on the bedside locker. _

'What am I doing at the manor?' Billie sits on the window-ledge and gathers her thoughts.

'I guess they want to help. But how can they possibly want to after what I did to them?' Billie shakes her head and looks out the window.

Zamar and Demon 2 flame in outside Phoebe's door.

'Zane are you sure about this?' asks Zamar.

_Zane smiles and forms a fireball in his hand. Zamar nods his head and counts to three with his fingers. As his third finger drops they kick down the door. Zane immediately hurls the fireball at the bed._

_Billie spins around and screams. Zamar is shadowing Billie making sure she doesn't escape. He throws a fireball directly at her but Billie jumps to the ground to avoid it and hits her head off the dresser. Zane forms a fireball and throws it at the dresser. Billie dives away towards the bed and crawls under with what little strength she has left._

_Zamar forms 2 fireballs and throws them at the bed, it goes up in flames instantly. Billie screams louder, hoping the sisters hear her. Zane forms a fireball and tosses it up and down, taunting Billie._

_Paige orbs in and directs Zane's fireball towards him and it knocks him to the ground. Zane screams and reaches out to Zamar but he explodes._

_Phoebe runs into the room and levitates into the air. She flies towards Zamar and knocks him down._

'Paige get Billie!' screams Phoebe

'Your too late witch' Zamar cackles and flames out.

_Paige reaches under the flaming bed and grabs Billies arm. She pulls with all her strength but only manages to pull her out halfway. Paige orbs Billie to the attic and lays her on the couch._

_Blood drips from Billie's temple staining her Golden-Blonde hair. Her arms are burnt as well as her stomach and shoulders._

_Tears are forming in Paige's eyes as she places her hands above Billie._

'Come on Billie, you can survive this. Stay strong, stay with me honey'

_Paige's hands glow as they cover Billie's wounds but they are not healing. Paige cries and buries her face into Billie's shoulders. _

Billie lies lifeless on the couch, haunted no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Grand Theft Billie Part 2_**

**_Previously on Charmed _**

_Billie was missing for two weeks and Phoebe was beginning to get worried. When she visited her dorm room she discovered Billie was relying on alcohol to ease the pain of the loss of her sister. Paige orbed her home to Phoebe's room. Piper still hadn't forgiven her and Billie was reminding her of the pain she felt when Pure died. _

_2 Demons Zamar and Zane decided to attack and get Billie's powers so they could form a collective in the underworld. _

_They attacked Billie in Phoebe's room and injured her greatly. Paige managed to vanquish Zane and orb Billie upstairs but was she too late? _

**_Ent – Halliwell Manor – Phoebe's Room/Attic _**

_Paige reaches under the flaming bed and grabs Billie's arm. She pulls with all her strength but only manages to pull her out halfway. Paige orbs Billie to the attic and lays her on the couch. _

_Blood drips from Billie's temple staining her Golden-Blonde hair. Her arms are burnt as well as her stomach and shoulders. _

_Tears are forming in Paige's eyes as she places her hands above Billie. _

'Come on Billie, you can survive this. Stay strong, stay with me honey'

_Paige's hands glow as they cover Billie's wounds but they are not healing. Paige cries and buries her face into Billie's shoulders. _

_Billie lies lifeless on the couch, haunted no more. _

'Billie come on your too young to die! Billie wake up!'

_Paige breaks down and begins to throw books and viles around the attic. She collapses on the ground as Phoebe runs into the room. _

_Phoebe stops in her tracks as she sees Paige on the floor. She immediately knows something is wrong. Suddenly a wave of emotions and pain hit her. Phoebe can't take it she is short of breath and upset. Phoebe makes her way to Billie. She is still lying on the couch, lifeless. She looks calm, like she is sleeping. Phoebe holds her hand and breaks down in tears. _

'Billie I'm so sorry sweetie. Come back to us Billie. Billie you can't leave come back!'

'Phoebe it's no use. I couldn't heal her, why couldn't I heal her?!'

'Because, you can't heal the dead'

_Phoebe and Paige look up and see Piper standing in the doorway. She seems unaffected by the death that has just occurred. She does not show any emotion and walks back downstairs leaving her two grieving sisters and Billie in the attic_.

**_Opening Credits _**

_**Ent – ** **Dark** **Cave**** Underworld **_

_Zamar is walking around the cave. As he does this 3 other demons flame in. _

'Welcome my friends, please take a seat'

_The 3 demons look at each other weary of what Zamar is planning_.

'Do not worry, I will not hurt you'

_The demons seem convinced and they sit down_.

'Now you all know why I have gathered you here'

'Because we are lower level demons and you want to control us' says Demon 1

'That is correct, but there is something in it for you. Zane and I recently attacked the Charmed Ones. Zane may not have made it out alive but he took the life of a witch with him.'

'Zane killed a Charmed One?' asks Demon 2.

'No he did not kill a Charmed One. He killed one half of the Ultimate Power'

'But the other half was already dead? We didn't need that witch' complains Demon 3.

_The 3 demons seem unimpressed by Zane and Zamar's efforts. They may be lower level demons but they will not be taken advantage off. Demon 1 forms a fireball but Zamar blows him up before he can release it_.

'You do not understand, a witch's power cannot exist on the physical plane and the spiritual plane. It must leave her body so she can move on. And I will be there when her power is released. I will be half the Ultimate Power which is stronger than any demon in this god forsaken Underworld'

_The two demons remaining look at each other for a moment. They realise Zamar is right. Zamar will be the leader of the Underworld and it would be safer to befriend him than to betray him. They bend down on one knee and bow to Zamar. _

'How may we serve you Zamar, Lord of the Underworld?'

**_Ent – Halliwell Manor – Attic _**

_Billie's body is lying on the couch but now covered by a blanket. Phoebe is sitting beside her, grieving that the young girl who was so full of life was now drained of it. Paige is standing at the altar flipping through the Book of Shadows. _

'I don't get it there is nothing in here that can help us' Paige slams the Book closed and stands with her hands on her hips thinking.

_Phoebe remembers this all too well. Piper was exactly like this when Prue died. _

'Paige, there's nothing in the Book because we can't cheat death. Not when it's already happened. Destiny has run its course and it clearly didn't involve Billie.'

_Paige doesn't listen to Phoebe. She can not accept death. This is one charge she is not going to lose. _

'No, there is no way we were supposed to save her from her sister if she was going to die 2 weeks later. It's just not right'

_Phoebe stands up and hugs her sister. She is clearly very distraught and afraid_.

'Paige it's over, she's gone. We have to accept it. She's gone to a better place'

_Paige leans her head on Phoebe's shoulder and holds her sister tight. Paige slowly opens her eyes and notices some bright lights forming around Billie. _

'Phoebe….'

'Yes I know its hard but…'

'No Phoebe what's that?'

_Paige points at Billie as the bright lights grow in numbers. Phoebe turns around and is shocked also by what is happening. _

'W-W-What's happening to her?' Paige asks.

_Paige runs over to grab Billie's hand but is thrown to the other side of the room by a force field. Phoebe runs over to help her sister up. _

_The bright lights grow so strong that they are blinded. The sisters try and make there way back to Billie but they can't see.. The lights begin to dim and rise high above the couch. _

_When the sister's open their eyes they see the couch and blanket but Billie is nowhere to be found. _

**_Ent – Halliwell Manor – Dining Room _**

_Piper is sitting at the Dining table. She is holding both hands together and leans her chin against them. A tear slowly trickles down Piper's cheek. She brushes it away with her hand and closes her eyes. _

'Damn it, Damn it DAMN IT!'

_Piper bangs her hands against the table and stands up. She crosses her arms and paces up and down the hall. Piper looks up and sees Phoebe walking down the stairs. Paige is leaning against her, tears still running from her eyes. _

'Piper, she's gone' sobs Phoebe

'I know Phoebe, Billie's gone and I know it may not have seemed like it but I…'

'No Piper she's gone. She's not upstairs, she disappeared'

'A swirl of bright lights took her right out of the attic' Paige explains to Piper.

_Phoebe sits Paige down on the couch and pulls a blanket over her. Paige rests her head against a pillow and wipes the tears from her eyes. _

'She just…disappeared. I mean what happened to her? Where did she go? Who took her?' Paige sits up and tries to think of an answer to her own question.

'Maybe the demons took her?' Phoebe sits down next to Paige.

'The Demons? But why would they want her?' asks Piper

'I don't know maybe they think they can get her powers somehow. That's what demons want isn't it?'

'Well ladies, I guess we have some vanquishing to do?'

_The Charmed Ones head up to the attic. Piper and Paige go to the Book of Shadows and start to look for the Demon in the book. Phoebe starts to scry for Billie. _

_After flicking through the pages for a while Paige comes across the Demons. _

'Zane and Zamar are two demon brothers. They are lower level demon and do not require much to be vanquished…It's just a simple vanquish. I'll get the ingredients, Paige, help Phoebe scry for Billie.

_Piper walks out of the attic and leaves Paige and Phoebe to scry. _

'Do you think we'll find her?' Paige asks concentrating on the crystal moving around the map.

'We have to'

_**Ent – ** **Dark** **Cave**** Underworld **_

'We must attack the witches' says Zamar.

_His 2 Demon followers seem to agree. _

'We will strike them while they are weak and grieving. The loss of their little witch is sinking in.'

'You are right Lord Zamar. We shall attack them at home.' says Demon 1.

'Alright, we leave now! Are you prepared?' asks Zamar.

_Demon 1 looks at Demon 2; they nod their heads and form fireballs in their hands. Zamar smiles and flames out, the other 2 Demons follow. _

**_Ent – Halliwell Manor - Attic _**

_The sisters are gathered around the cauldron, Piper throws something into it and a poof of smoke appears. Phoebe and Paige pour the liquid into viles. Paige sticks her vile in her pocket, Phoebe holds hers and passes one to Piper. _

'Alright let's go fetch' Paige smiles slightly and looks at her sisters.

_Paige holds Piper and Phoebe's hand as bright blue and white lights begin to form around them. Suddenly there is a loud crash downstairs. Paige stops orbing and Piper runs downstairs. Paige and Phoebe follow her. _

_Zamar and his 2 Demons are throwing fireballs around the house. Zamar throws one at the Grandfather clock. It bursts into flames and burns._

'Hey! That's an antique!' screams Piper. She hurls a vile at one of the Demons. Demon 2 roars as he feels the pain of a Charmed vanquish.

_Paige orbs a vase from the table at Demon 1 as Phoebe jumps over the railing and lands on Zamar. Demon 1 falls to the ground and Paige throws her vile at him. Phoebe punches Zamar several times but he grabs her arm and throws her over him and she hits the wall behind her. Piper and Paige run down the stairs. Piper blows off his arm and he screams in pain. Paige calls for the vile in Phoebe's hand and orbs it at Zamar. The small glass bottle smashes against his shoulder and he disintegrates before their eyes. _

_Paige runs over to Phoebe who is lying on the ground. _

'Oh Pheebs are you alright?' Paige notices a cut on her arm and places her hand over it. As her hand glows, Phoebe's wound heals.

'Glad to see it's working on you Pheebs'

'Paige, that wasn't your fault. You can't heal the dead'

'Doesn't make it any easier'

_Piper helps Phoebe up and sits her down on the couch in the living room. Paige sits beside her and crosses her legs. Sadness covers Paige's face; she is still upset by the loss of her friend. Piper exits the room and walks to the kitchen. _

'Paige I know it's hard but you can't blame yourself for Billie's death. There is nothing you could have done.'

'Isn't there? I could have orbed her straight away but all I did was try pull her out from under the bed. I should have orbed her to safety'

'Paige…'

'Tea anyone?'

_Piper opens the kitchen door with 2 mugs in her hands. She begins to walk over to join her sisters in the living room. The hall lights up as Piper walks through it. _

'What the hell did you guys do?!' screams a voice.

_Piper stops dead in her tracks. The mugs slip from her hands and crash to the floor. She knows that voice. Piper slowly begins to turn around to see who is standing behind her. Piper goes into shock as she discovers who is standing in front of her. Piper's legs become weak and buckle, not able to hold her up any longer. _

_Piper collapses and falls to the ground. _

END OF EPISODE 1


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 2 - A Plane Far Far Away

_Previously on Inevitable_

_Zane and Zamar attacked Billie in the Manor. She was badly burned and injured. Paige was unable to heal her, and Billie was believed to be dead. But she then disappeared in a swirl of lights. The sisters then vanquished Zamar and his followers. Soon after when the Girls were sitting in the living room, someone appeared behind Piper and she fainted as she saw who it was._

ENT Halliwell Manor - Living Room

"What the hell did you guys do?!" screams a voice.

_Piper stops dead in her tracks. The mugs slip from her hands and crash to the floor. She knows that voice. Piper slowly begins to turn around to see who is standing behind her. She goes into shock as she discovers who is standing in front of her. Her legs become weak and buckle, not able to hold her up any longer. Piper collapses and falls to the ground._

"Piper!" screams Phoebe.

_Phoebe gets up and runs into the hall. She stops as she reaches Pipers body. Piper is curled up on the ground; shattered ceramic and tea surround her. She bends down to make sure Piper is ok. Phoebe sees a pair of feet in black heels approach Piper. Phoebe was too worried about Piper to notice anyone in the hall. Phoebe looked up and her jaw dropped._

"Oh my God! But...You...How...P-P..."

"Prue..."

_Phoebe didn't turn around when she heard Paige's voice from behind. She could hear her heels hit the floor and move closer to her. Phoebe's mouth was wide open and her eyes stayed fixated on the woman standing in the hall. She was older than Phoebe was. She was dressed in a black v-neck t-shirt, jeans and black heels. Her blue eyes sparkled and her black hair hung just above her shoulders._

_Phoebe slowly stood up, not taking her eyes off the woman for a second._

"You can't be Prue...Prue-Prue-Prue died!" Phoebe said.

"I know I did, but Phoebe it's really me. It's your big sister."

_A smile spread across Prue's face and she opend her arms wide. Phoebe began to breathe heavily as tears formed in her eyes. A slight smile spread across her face._

_Prue moved closer to Phoebe. She wrapped her arms around her sister and embraced her. Tears began to stream from Phoebes eyes as she hugged the sister she missed so dearly for 5 years._

"I missed you so much Prue"

"I know you did Pheebs, I missed you too. I love you."

_Phoebe smiled as she remembered the first time Prue told her she loved her. Prue had not been able to say it since her mom died but Phoebe talked to her about it and now she had no problem telling her she loved her. Prue let go of her sister and brushed the hair away from her face. She then bent down and pulled one of Piper's arms around her shoulder. Phoebe stood staring at her sister in disbelief. She was back...from the dead._

"A little help Phoebe" Prue said struggling to lift her sister off the ground.

"Here let me help" Paige offered.

_She made her away across the hall to Piper and Prue. She took Piper's other arm and put it around her shoulder. They lifted Piper and brought her to the couches in the living room. Prue lay her sister down and covered her with a blanket that lay near by. She placed a pillow under her head and kissed her on the forehead._

"So, you must be Paige. I'm Prue." Prue smiled and stretched out her hand.

_Paige stared at Prue and then at her hand that was outstretched before her. She pushed the hand back and pulled Prue close to her and threw her arms around her._

"I know who you are! You're the legendary Prue Halliwell, the strongest sister; my big sister."

_Prue couldn't help but laugh and Paige joined her._

"Ha ha is this what they've been telling you all these years?" Prue asked.

_By this time Phoebe had made her way into the living room and sat down on one of the loungers. She watched in amazement as the sister she missed for so many years, had returned and was now deep in conversation with Paige, the sister she had never met._

"...so I came to your funeral and I met Phoebe there. I went to shake her hand and I think she got a premonition or something because two hours later she's fighting Shax in front of me." Paige laughed at the memory of her story.

_Prue smiled and looked over at Phoebe. She had gone white and was staring off into the distance._

"Pheebs sweetie, are you ok? You look a little pale?" asked Prue.

"I just can't...I mean you're...Back from...How did you...Why..." Phoebe muttered to herself.

"I'll get you a glass of water. Paige you want to come with?"

_Paige nodded and her and Prue left the room and headed towards the kitchen. As they left Piper began to toss and turn. She rolled over but slipped off the side of the couch and hit the ground._

"Ooh, Ow that hurt"

_Piper sat up and rubbed her head. She sat back on the couch and looked around. Phoebe was still staring off into the distance and hadn't noticed Piper had awoken._

_Piper waved at Phoebe and clicked her fingers. She then placed 2 fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Phoebe was startled by the loud noise and snapped out of her trance._

"Piper! You're awake."

"Yeah I noticed. Phoebe what happened?"

_Phoebe made her way to the couch and sat beside her sister_.

"You fainted honey"

"Why? Did a demon do this or something?"

"No...You fainted when you saw Prue"

Piper snorted. And laughed slightly.

"Well of course I would, because Prue's dead. We haven't seen her in 5 years."

"No Piper, you just saw her"

"Phoebe don't be ridiculous..."

_Before Piper could finish her sentence Paige and Prue entered the room. Piper gasped and her eyes opened wide as she saw her sister standing in front of her._

"Piper! Oh Piper your awake, you scared me back there. Oh I missed you so much. Oh sweetie I love you!"

_Tears began to stream down Prue and Piper's cheeks as they embraced each other. Piper had been waiting for this day for so long and now that it had arrived she couldn't believe it._

"I love you too...Prue I missed you...don't leave...Oh God Prue!"

_Piper began to laugh and a smile spread across her face stretching from ear to ear. She held onto her sister so tight, she didn't want to let her go. She was afraid if she let her go she would leave again._

"Ok sweetie let go. You're cutting off my circulation."

_Piper laughed and let go of her sister. She held onto her hand and sat her down beside her and Phoebe._

"Ok guys, there is a reason I came back. Well I didn't come back, I was sent back. By the Elders. It appears that something big has happened. Something bigger than it appears to be..."

"Billie" said Paige.

_Prue nodded and held Phoebes hand as well as Piper's._

"She-She died. The demon's came and I-I-I couldn't heal her"

_Paige began to cry as she remembered the events that occurred earlier that day._

"We put her on the couch upstairs and I don't know she was lying there and then she just...vanished. She disappeared!" Phoebe explained.

_Prue sighed and shook her head_.

"She didn't disappear, she was taken."

**Opening Credits**

Ent - Unknown Room

_The room is dark despite the countless windows built into its walls. There are many desk's covered with notebooks and loose leafs of paper. Ink quills are stacked in their hundreds; some are tipped over dripping ink off the side of the dark oak desk. A man in a green coat and black trousers is pacing around the room, riffling through dust-covered books that lie on one of the desks._

"Oh No, No, NO! Where did I leave it?" asks the man.

_He drops the book on the table and scratches his head. He pushes the glasses that are perched at the tip of his nose back to their rightful position. He places his hand on his chin and begins to drum his fingers against his cheek._

"Ah, I remember"

_The man hops slightly in the air and springs into a fast paced walk. He walks to a door and waves his hand before it. The door swings open, creaking as it reveals another dust infested room. The corners are covered with cob-webs and a few mice are scurrying along the floor. This room is also filled with desks, and bookshelves. But instead of notebooks, the desks are covered with viles filled with a variety of colours, cauldron's that are bubbling over their burners and mixing pot's in a variety of shape's and sizes._

"Here it is!"

_The man lifts up a pile of mixing pot's to reveal a small black book. He grasped the book with both hands and placed it on his chest, over his heart._

"I should have known I left you in the laboratorium. My precious _Libellus Mystikos_..."

_The man rubbed the dust off the cover of his book to reveal Libellus Mystikos written in gold on the black leather cover. He then raced back into the other room. He pulled a chair out from under one of the desks to reveal a brown leather bag. It was filled with vile's and notes. He placed the small black book in his jacket pocket and threw some inkwells from the desk into his bag. He then closed it over and slung it over his shoulder._

"I must hurry! Faust will not be pleased with me if I am late."

_As the man reached for a potion from his bag the ground began to shake. The tables rattled and books fell off the bookshelves. The man ran to the window and peered outside. The dark cloud that covered the sky was disappearing and a light blue colour replaced it. The man gasps and returns to the centre of the floor. He reaches for a vile filled with a blue liquid. He throws the vile and it smashes against the hard stone floor. A poof of smoke appears and surrounds the man. As the smoke clears, the man is gone._

Ent Halliwell Manor – Attic

_Prue is darting up the stairs towards the attic; her 3 sisters trailing behind her_.

"What do you mean taken? By Who?" asks Phoebe.

_She looks at Paige, looking for an answer but she simply shrugs her shoulders and nudges her on up the stairs._

"I don't know exactly who, but I know that-Well you see...It's very complicated"

_Prue stopped suddenly before the attic door; Phoebe shocked by the sudden halt of movement crashed into the back of Prue. Prue didn't seem to notice, she simply caught her balance and stood there thinking to herself. She had a puzzled expression on her face. How could she explain this? Prue began to move her arms and lips but did not utter a word._

"Are we playing Sheraids?" asked Paige.

"Oh I love sheraids!"

_Phoebe and Paige smiled at each other and began to examine Prue. Piper looked irritated and grew impatient. She whistled loudly causing her 3 sisters to jump_.

"Could you not do that beside me ear! I can hear ringing..."

"No Paige, that's just the air running through your head"

_Paige pouted and shook her head. She opened the attic door and walked over to the Book._

"So, why are we in the attic?"

"I don't know. I was following her."

_Phoebe pointed at Prue who was standing beside the altar still thinking to herself. She smiled to herself; she knew how to explain it now_.

"Paige look for the page in the Book that describes the 7 Planes of Existence please. Piper and Phoebe grab some chairs or something this may take a while to explain. Wait do you still have that Metaphysic's book from college Pheebs?"

"Yeah I think so, let me check my room. It's probably still in there somewhere."

_Piper pulled 2 chairs over to the altar as Phoebe left the room to search for her book. Paige was flicking through pages in the book, looking confused. She had no idea why she was looking for a page on Plane's and what this had to do with Billie. She passed the vanquishing spells, love spells, the karma spell she used against her old colleague then she finally came to the page on Plane's._

"Found it. The Seven Plane's of Existence."

_Paige read through the information and still felt confused. Prue wasn't smiling anymore. This wasn't exactly good news. But they had to know._

_Phoebe walked into the room, 3 books in her hand. She had one open and was flicking through the pages. The information was familiar and had come in very handy in all the demon hunting they did_.

"Wow, Prue don't be so worried. We can handle it sweetie."

_Prue looked extremely surprised._

"How did you-I didn't say anything?"

"Phoebe's empathic" Piper said.

_Paige nodded her head and Phoebe sat down on the chair beside Piper._

"I lost that power a long time ago, but a couple months ago we had this innocent who was in really bad shape. No one could talk to her because she was so scared and pretty paranoid. She thought everyone was evil. There were a couple demons after her—"

"MAJOR Future-Whitelighter…" Paige added.

"Exactly. So the elder's needed my help. They felt I had done enough good with my power's lately that I had earned my empathy power back."

"So now she can hear all the thoughts running through your head!" Paige said in a spooky voice. She smiled and Phoebe laughed.

"No, I can feel feelings. People's emotions, for instance if they are in pain, sadness, happiness…I just know what's bothering them."

"Cool Power."

_Prue nodded her head and let out a deep breath. She moved to the Book and tapped the Plane entry with her finger._

"Did you notice anything strange about this entry when you read it?"

_Paige was once again confused_.

"No, it's about the 7 Planes of existence. The Casual Plane which is the Elder's, Mental Plane, Astral Plane, Etheric or the Ghostly Plane and the Physical Plane which is this plane."

"Wait, you only mentioned 5. The Book said there were 7."

"That's right Piper. There are 7; one of the Plane's not mentioned is The Underworld. Grams felt it wasn't necessary to mention considering we know a lot about it."

"Well that still leaves one."

_Phoebe looked at Prue who was now fidgeting with her nails. Piper noticed this and stared Prue in the eye._

"I know you're nervous Prue, so just tell us."

"Ok, there is another Plane of Existence which not many people know about. Only a handful of the Elder's know, and some very high level demons. This plane is not like any other plane. It can not be reached via orbing or any spell or potion. It's as if it does not exist. But it does serve a fundamental purpose. It exists between the Astral and Physical plane. It's kind of an in between…of life and…"

"…Death. I'm guessing that's where Billie is?" Phoebe asked.

"Eh well yes"

"So is she alive?" asked Paige

"Yes she is, and that's the good news. The bad news is that this Plane, The Far Plane, does not function on a balance of good and evil, as far as we know. It is not like our world, it is completely independent but we also depend on it. It completes the cycle of life. Before you can pass to the afterlife you must go through the Far Plane."

"Wait, if this—this Plane is so secret Prue, how do you know all this stuff about it?" asked Piper.

_Prue sighed and looked down at the Book and then back at her sister_.

"Because, I've been there"

"What?"

"When I died, I was sent to the Far Plane. That's why you couldn't contact me Piper. I know you tried, I could feel you trying to call me back down but I couldn't. The Far Plane is where powerful Demon's and Witches go after they die. When they reach the Far Plane their powers are stripped and kept safe for the next Witch/Demon who is in line to receive them. This ends their cycle of life and they are set free to begin a new cycle or they can be returned to become –"

"A Whitelighter"

_The sisters spun around and saw Leo standing in the doorway. He put Wyatt down and whispered in his ear. Wyatt nodded and orbed out. Leo was clenching his hands, he took a deep breath and walked into the room._

"Honey, do you know about all this Far Plane mumbo jumbo?"

_Leo sighed and held Piper's hand. There was a lot about his past Piper didn't know. He had many lives, and many secrets some of which Piper was better off not knowing._

"Yes I do. I was also there once. A long time ago; When I first became a Whitelighter. It is a place of peace and calm, much like Up There with the Elders. But Billie shouldn't be there, her cycle of life is not nearly complete?" Leo asked and he looked at Prue.

"I know, she was taken there because she was in grave danger down here. She had to be protected. Billie was once one half of the Ultimate Power, but she is still a very powerful witch. She has a great future of good before her that we could not risk."

"Grave Danger? Prue, it was a few lousy Demons! And not very powerful ones at that."

"Yes I know Phoebe, they aren't very powerful but they injured her greatly. And that injury would have weakened her enough to make her vulnerable in the next fight."

"Next fight? Oh God is this another one of those "Your Destiny is not fulfilled" things?" mocked Paige.

_Paige smiled and laughed and Phoebe joined her. Piper did not seem amused, she looked worried. This wasn't a joke. This was serious. This was another one of those "Your Destiny in not fulfilled" things_.

"It is one of those things isn't it? We still have some battle to fight?"

_Prue nodded. Paige's smile quickly faded. Phoebe's mouth opened; words escaped her. She tried to speak but quickly gave up_.

"Well, so much for a happily ever after" joked Paige.

_Piper wrapped her arms around Leo and he held her close. Piper was afraid. There was another battle. Another battle where they would risk their lives and the lives of the one's they loved._

_They where quickly interrupted when a pink light flashed into the Attic._

"Coop" Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe, I haven't seen you in days. Where have you been?"

"Yeah I know honey, I'm sorry we've just been really busy here."

_Phoebe hugged Coop and kissed him on the lips. He held her hand and pressed Phoebe against him_.

"Another Demon?" asked Coop

"Another Battle apparently"

_Coop didn't understand what Paige meant and stared at her in confusion.._

"Never mind, I think it would best if you left. We have some things to work out"

"Phoebe, I'm not going to leave every time you run the risk of attack! I'll be running half my life!"

_She understood. He wasn't defenceless; he was strong and cared about her a lot. But Phoebe had lost too many people in her life to want to risk losing the love of her life._

_Suddenly a burst of flames appeared in the centre of the room._

_A tall woman appeared. She hissed at the sisters. The woman had a mouth filled with sharp fangs, hair made of living snakes and hands made from brass. She began to wave her hands around. Large stone's flew from her palms smashing the attic windows and hitting everyone in the room._

_Coop flung him self around to shield Phoebe from the stone. He squinted his eyes and a large pink force field surrounded them. _

"You can create force fields?" asked Phoebe.

"Phoebe, there's nothing love can't do!"

_Phoebe smiled but was quickly drawn back into the battle going on. Paige orbed Leo out of the room and Piper was throwing her arms in the air, blowing up the Woman in front of her. She was strong and the explosions made her flinch but she simply moved closer to Piper. Prue began to telekinetically throw items from the room at the demon. She hissed and turned to face Prue. She flung her palms towards Prue, causing an explosion of rocks at Prue. Prue dove out of the way and took cover behind the couch. The demon returned to Piper. She swung her large hands and threw Piper across the room. Paige orbed a bookcase down on top of the Woman. She was knocked to floor and lay still under the pile of books that smothered her. Phoebe stepped out of Coop's force field and ran over to Piper. She grabbed Piper and pulled her up when suddenly the woman rose. She let out a horrendous high pitched screech when a bolt of lightning hit the floor. A tall brown haired man in a robe shot lightning from his hands at the She-Demon. Another blonde woman in a robe bolted into the room. She raised her hands in the air and a bolt of lightning came crashing down on the Demon. The Demon screamed and exploded into millions of small stones which quickly disappeared from the floor. The man stood still in a triumphant pose beside the woman. He put his arm around her and she brushed the hair from her face and looked around the room._

"Coop?" asked the woman.

"Psyche? Perseus?"

"Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Prue. Now that we are done with the Introductions will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

**To be continued…**


End file.
